As techniques for producing data become more refined and the quantity of data increases, methods of data mining are becoming more important.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,164 (Kamath) describes a data mining system that uncovers patterns in data, including identifying relevant features of objects and recognizing patterns based on the features. Kamath also describes use of wavelet transforms in processing the data in relation to pre-processing operations such as filtering and noise reduction.
U.S. published patent application 2002/0129342 (Kil) teaches a data mining system that mainly deals with insertion of custom algorithms in a data mining process, and discloses use of wavelet transforms in a pre-processing step to extract features from the data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,333 (Baclawski) teaches use of wavelet transforms in a feature extractor of a knowledge extraction system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,547 (Busche) also discusses data mining. U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,818 (Kasravi) teaches reducing data to clusters and obtaining correlations from the clustered data that represent knowledge.